Bryan Dechart
) |birthplace = Salt Lake City, Utah |nationality = American |height = 6' 0" (1.83 m) |weight = |hair = Brown |eye = Brown |site = https://www.dechartgames.com/ |fb = |twitter = https://twitter.com/BryanDechart }} Bryan Dechart is an American actor and a Twitch streamer who portrays Connor in Detroit: Become Human. His first television role was on Guiding Light. On June 30, 2018, he married Amelia Rose Blaire, the actress who portrays the Blue-haired Traci, Brown-haired Traci and WR400 #429 671 942.Bryan Dechart's Twitter Video Game work *2018 - Detroit: Become Human (Connor) *2018 - Red Dead Redemption II - ''(The local pedestrian population) *2016 - ''Mafia III - (Various Voices) Filmography *2009 - Guiding Light (Brian) *2010 - Law & Order: Criminal Intent (Young John Silvestri) *2010 - Step Up 3D (Anton) *2012 - Dreams From a Petrified Head ''(Jeremy) *2012 - ''Jane By Design (Eli Chandler) *2013 - Switched at Birth (Graham) *2013 - Beauty and the Beast (Aaron Keller) *2014 - Cowgirls 'n Angels: Dakota's Summer (Taylor Chase) *2014 - True Blood (Dave) *2014 - The Remaining (Dan Gardner) *2015 - Roommate Wanted (Joe) *2015 - As Good As You (Jamie) *2017 - First Night (Joey) *2018 - You'll Only Have Each Other *2019 - Vampire: The Masquerade: L.A. By Night ''(Vannevar) Notes * The audition script Bryan Dechart had for his first audition was the same as the KARA (tech demo).Fun facts from Bryan Dechart's (Connor's actor) recent stream! on Reddit ** In his second audition, he had a more specific script from the game.David Cage's Reddit AMA ** He went through a lot of auditions during the casting process.Bryan Dechart's Twitch Mod & Community Manager's Twitter * David Cage's children made the final decision on who should play Connor between three actors.Q&A session with Bryan Dechart and David Cage on YouTube * The first scene Bryan filmed was The Hostage and it's filmed on his birthday.Fun facts from Bryan Dechart's (Connor's actor) recent stream! on Reddit * The first scene Clancy Brown and Bryan Dechart filmed was Partners.Bryan Dechart's Twitch Mod & Community Manager's Twitter * Bryan Dechart, stated that Data from the famous sci-fi TV series ''Star Trek: The Next Generation ''and Neo from the famous sci-fi action film The Matrix served as inspirations while preparing for his role.Bryan Dechart's TwitterBryan Dechart's Twitter ** Also, Harrison Ford is his all-time favorite actor and was his inspiration for deviant Connor's smirk and swagger.Bryan Dechart's Twitter * While shooting the game, he has never actually met his co-stars Valorie Curry and Jesse Williams. Because of scheduling, they filmed all their scenes separately and they were edited together.Bryan Dechart's Twitter ** During a panel at San Diego Comic-Con 2019, Bryan and Jesse met for the first time in real life.Bryan Dechart's Twitter * While portraying Connor, Bryan improvised in some scenes.Fun facts from Bryan Dechart's (Connor's actor) recent stream! on Reddit * Connor's serial number in the finished game, '#313 248 317-51', was decided on by Bryan Dechart: 313 for the Detroit area code, 248 for his home area code (Novi, Michigan), 317 for his birthday (March 17th), 5 for the number of people in his family, and 1 as it is the first Connor.[https://www.twitch.tv/videos/277134171?t=02h34m03s Bryan Dechart's ''Detroit: Become Human playthrough, #5] * Connor doing his quarter coin tricks was motion-capture acted by Bryan Dechart, although without the coin, which was added in later.Connor's coin flip on Twitch * In addition to his work for the game, Bryan Dechart also played Connor in an interactive theater experience that was part of the game's marketing."Detroit: Become Human - Connor in REAL LIFE! Interactive Theater at the DETROIT 2038 Premiere" * Also, Bryan Dechart did the performance capture for Isaac Falone.Bryan Dechart's Twitter * According to Bryan Dechart, animators of Quantic Dream replaced all of the pigeons in the abandoned apartment with Connor models at one occasion. Therefore, a bunch of little Connor models were scattered through the place and even fly up into the air.Pigeons become Connor on Twitch * His favorite line in the script is "I like dogs".Bryan Dechart's favorite line on Twitch * A life-size statue of Connor based on Bryan Dechart's likeness is created for a museum at Grévin in Paris.David Cage's Twitter * He has an Instagram page and a Twitch channel where he streams with his wife. * He has a YouTube account where he uploads his Twitch streams. Gallery Bryan Dechart 1 - Connor - Detroit Become Human.jpg Bryan Dechart 2 - Connor - Detroit Become Human.jpg Bryan Dechart 3 - Connor - Detroit Become Human.jpg Simbi Khali and Bryan Dechart.jpg|Bryan Dechart on set with Simbi Khali. Bryan Dechart and Simbi Khali.jpg|Bryan Dechart as Connor, on set with Simbi Khali. Simbi Khali and Bryan Dechart 2.jpg|Bryan Dechart on set with Simbi Khali. Bryan Dechart and Richard Southgate.jpg|Bryan Dechart on set with Richard Southgate. Bryan Dechart and Cornelius Smith Jr..jpg|Bryan Dechart on set with Cornelius Smith Jr.. Cornelius Smith Jr., David Cage, Benjamin Diebling and Bryan Dechart.jpg|Bryan Dechart on set with Cornelius Smith Jr., David Cage and Benjamin Diebling. Bryan Dechart and Benjamin Diebling.jpg|Bryan Dechart on set with Benjamin Diebling. David Cage, Clancy Brown and Bryan Dechart.jpg|Bryan Dechart on set with Clancy Brown and David Cage. Clancy Brown and Bryan Dechart (7).jpg|Bryan Dechart on set with Clancy Brown. Clancy Brown, David Cage and Bryan Dechart.jpg|Bryan Dechart on set with Clancy Brown and David Cage. Clancy Brown and Bryan Dechart.jpg|Bryan Dechart as Connor, on set with Clancy Brown. Clancy Brown and Bryan Dechart (6).jpg|Bryan Dechart as Connor, on set with Clancy Brown. Clancy Brown and Bryan Dechart (5).jpg|Bryan Dechart on set with Clancy Brown and an actress. Clancy Brown and Bryan Dechart (4).jpg|Bryan Dechart as Connor, on set with Clancy Brown. Clancy Brown and Bryan Dechart (3).jpg|Bryan Dechart as Connor, on set with Clancy Brown. Clancy Brown and Bryan Dechart (2).jpg|Bryan Dechart as Connor, on set with Clancy Brown. Alex Martin and Bryan Dechart.jpg|Bryan Dechart on set with Alex Martin. Bryan Dechart with Quantic Dream Team.jpg|Bryan Dechart on set with Clancy Brown and Quantic Dream team. Bryan Dechart and Amelia Rose Blaire.jpg|Bryan Dechart on set with Amelia Rose Blaire. Bryan Dechart and Amelia Rose Blaire (3).jpg|Bryan Dechart on set with Amelia Rose Blaire. Bryan Dechart and Amelia Rose Blaire (2).jpg|Bryan Dechart as Connor, on set with Amelia Rose Blaire. Neil Newbon and Bryan Dechart.jpg|Bryan Dechart on set with Neil Newbon. Bryan Dechart and Quantic Dream Team 2.jpg|Bryan Dechart on set with Neil Newbon, Amelia Rose Blaire and Quantic Dream team. DBH Bryan Dechart Connor cosplay.jpeg Bryan Dechart and Amelia Dechart.jpg|Bryan Dechart with his wife Amelia Rose Blaire. Matt Vladimery, Amelia Rose Blaire and Bryan Dechart.jpg|Bryan Dechart with Matt Vladimery and Amelia Rose Blaire. Statue of Connor.jpg|A life-size statue of Connor at Grévin in Paris. Statues of Kara and Connor.jpg|The life-size statues of Kara and Connor at Grévin in Paris. Bryan Dechart with the statues of Kara and Connor (2).jpg|Bryan Dechart with the life-size statues of Kara and Connor at Grévin in Paris. Bryan Dechart and David Cage with the statues of Kara and Connor.jpg|Bryan Dechart and David Cage with the life-size statues of Kara and Connor at Grévin in Paris. Jesse Williams and Bryan Dechart.jpg|Bryan Dechart with Jesse Williams. Bryan Dechart, Kristopher Bosch and Amelia Rose Blaire.jpg|Bryan Dechart with Kristopher Bosch and Amelia Rose Blaire. Amelia Rose Blaire, Clancy Brown and Bryan Dechart.jpg|Bryan Dechart with Clancy Brown and Amelia Rose Blaire. Bryan Dechart, Neil Newbon, Amelia Rose Blaire and Matt Vladimery.jpg|Bryan Dechart with Neil Newbon, Amelia Rose Blaire and Matt Vladimery. References ru:Брайан Декарт de:Bryan Dechart fr:Bryan Dechart Category:Cast